


Impossible things (I never dreamed of this)

by Estelle



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charity Auctions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: In general, Luke thinks it’s a nice idea of Bob to raise money for the less fortunate patients who might not be able to afford the treatment they need otherwise. What he doesn’t understand is who thought that auctioning off dates with the hospital staff is a good idea. And what on earth did he do to get Dr. Oliver to participate in this.





	Impossible things (I never dreamed of this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CSIFan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/gifts).



> For Gwen, who asked for fake relationship and bed sharing, and these are my favourite tropes ever, so how could I say no? I hope you like it!
> 
> I know that the charity auction is completely ridiculous, but it's a soap, so it's okay, right? It's set somewhere after Luke and Noah break up, but before Luke and Reid go to Texas. And of course, no trains whatsoever exist in this story!
> 
> The title (as is so often the case with me) is from several Taylor Swift songs from her album Red.

Luke isn’t entirely sure why he’s here. They’re in a hotel about two hours away from Oakdale, where some kind of charity auction for the hospital is being held. Luke has been invited as head of the foundation, and in general he thinks it’s a nice idea of Bob to raise money for the less fortunate patients who might not be able to afford the treatment they need otherwise. What he doesn’t understand is who thought that auctioning off dates with the hospital staff is a good idea.  
Chris Hughes has just been “sold” to a thirty-something lady who looks like she won the jackpot and can’t stop grinning up at the stage, where the participants who are already claimed are waiting for the auction to be over.  
Next up is Dr. Oliver and Luke has to wonder what Bob did to get him to participate in this. He is even wearing a suit and tie and while he isn’t smiling exactly, he at least doesn’t look like he wants to murder someone.  
The bidding starts and Luke takes a look at the people trying to buy a date with Dr. Oliver. There is an older lady practically leering at him, but it only gets worse when a guy who’s hair is in desperate need of a wash starts participating.  
Luke can see how uncomfortable Dr. Oliver looks now, and before he can think better of it, he has raised his hand to place a bid.  
The older woman whips around with an enormous smile on her face and when the guy with the bad hair tries to raise his hand, she elbows him in the ribs, and so the bid goes to Luke.  
Great, he has just spend a large amount of money on a date with someone he really doesn’t want to have a date with.  
When the auction is over, Dr. Oliver comes over to him, looking unimpressed as usual. “So, Mr. Snyder, first you blackmail me, now you buy me? What’s next?”  
Luke sighs. “You know, I was actually being nice, but then you start talking to me, and I _really_ wonder why I even bother.”  
At that, Dr. Oliver frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Before Luke can answer, the older lady who has also bid on Dr. Oliver is suddenly next to them.  
“Hello hello, I’m Karina Engelblum, and I’m so delighted to meet you! You know, if I had known that the handsome doctor had such an adorable boyfriend, I wouldn’t have thrown my bid in, but then again, a higher amount is better for the hospital, isn’t it?”  
For once, Dr. Oliver seems at a loss for words, and Luke isn’t faring much better, not too sure what to make of all this.  
They’re spared from saying anything by Bob joining them, and Mrs. Engelblum turns to him excitedly. “Oh Dr. Hughes, why didn’t you tell that your hospital has such a wonderful couple? I would have been much more generous! Why don’t we discuss my donation at the bar?”  
Bob looks thrown for a second, but recovers quickly. “Sure, I’ll be right there.”  
When Mrs. Engelblum has left, he turns to Luke and Dr. Oliver, who are both still quite stunned. “I don’t think I have to explain to you how important Mrs. Engelblum’s contribution is. Since she seems to think that you two are a couple, you two will keep this up!”  
With that, he leaves, and Luke blinks. “What on earth was that?”  
Dr. Oliver turns to him and Luke sees that he’s grinning. “Seems like you got yourself a boyfriend, Mr. Snyder.”  
“You think this is funny?” He just can’t believe the man sometimes.  
Dr. Oliver is still grinning. “What, you don’t? Assuming that we are a couple is hilarious.”  
When stated like that, Luke can see his point. “I guess you’re right”, he concedes and Dr. Oliver laughs. “Seems like this is the first time we agree on something. Luke.”  
And woah, Luke isn’t prepared for how it feels to have Dr. Oliver say his first name. He has said it almost like an afterthought to his sentence, but like it’s important and means something, and Luke’s heart has skipped a beat in his chest, which really isn’t what he expected at all.  
His shock must register on his face, because Dr. Oliver is frowning again. “What? I should call my boyfriend by his first name, right? Or are we pet name people? Darling, honey, sweetheart?”, he tries out, sounding ridiculous, and Luke groans.  
“God, please no, that sounds completely insincere! Just stick to my name!”, he pleads and Dr. Oliver laughs. “Luke it is.”  
Luke swallows drily. This night might be even weirder than he initially thought.

The night goes on and they are mingling with the guests, and Luke has to admit that Reid – and wait, when has he started to think of him as Reid? - is good at this. He is attentive and actually quite charming, brinks him drinks – non alcoholic ones, of course – and always seems to be touching him somehow, an arm around his waist, a hand on his lower back, or actually holding his hand, and Luke finds that he likes it. Noah has never been big on PDA, always getting almost mad when Luke would dare to hold his hand, but Reid doesn’t seem to have any of these hold ups, and Luke thinks that this is what a relationship should feel like. Not the constant push and pull he had with Noah, but something comfortable and easy. And wait, has he just thought of a relationship with Reid as easy? It must be because this isn’t real at all, he reassures himself and walks over to the bar where Reid is getting more sodas for them.  
Before he can say anything, however, Karina Engelblum appears on the stage they used for the auction earlier.  
“Excuse me, everyone, I don’t want to ruin your night, but apparently, the weather has take a turn for the worse, and we are snowed in. Don’t worry though, fortunately, I own this hotel, and have arranged for rooms for all of you. You can get your keys at the reception. Have a good night!”  
It takes a moment, but the Luke realises what this means. “Snowed in? We can’t be snowed in! I have to get back to Oakdale, I have like a million things to do, and wait, your patients, you have to get back to the hospital, you can’t stay here!” He knows he’s panicking, but he can’t help it.  
“Hey, Luke, it’s okay. Just breathe. We’re fine.” Reid’s voice is warm and soothing and he concentrates on that, and when he finally calms down, he realises that Reid is holding his face in his hands, and blushes.  
“Well, that was embarrassing”, he remarks and Reid smiles.  
“It’s okay. It shows you care. And as brilliant as I am, I’m sure the hospital can survive one night without me. It’s getting late, though. Shall we go to the room?”

It’s only when they get to the room that it registers that of course Mrs. Engelblum would assign them only one room, with of course _only one bed_.  
Reid seems unperturbed and just throws his suit jacket on it, but Luke stops after closing the door and keeps looking at the bed, then around the room.  
“Uhm, I can sleep in the chair?”, he offers and Reid turns around.  
“What? Don’t be ridiculous! We’re both adults, I think we can handle sharing a bed.” He grins, clearly amused. “Don’t worry, I think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you, Mr. Snyder.”  
Luke laughs weakly. He’s glad that Reid is taking this with humour, but at the same time he’s inexplicably disappointed that he has stopped calling him by his first name now that they’re in private.  
“I’m more worried you’ll kick me”, he jokes and Reid laughs.  
“I’ll try to behave”, he promises and heads into the bathroom.  
That is when it hits Luke that of course they haven’t brought any over night clothes, and sleeping next to Reid in only his underwear seems like a very bad idea to him. It’s like Reid said, though, they’re both adults, they can handle this, he tries to calm himself.

When Luke wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices is that he feels warm, which is a really nice and comfortable feeling. He realises only a few seconds later that Reid is what can only be described as _cuddling_ him, his chest pressed to his back and his arm snug around his waist, holding on to him.  
Luke contemplates getting up, but if he’s honest with himself, this feels way too good. He can’t remember the last time he woke up next to someone, since Noah chose to sleep in his own room, saying something about how he would feel weird sharing a bed in his mum’s house. Besides, he really wants to see how Reid reacts when he wakes up and sees the position they’re in.  
So he relaxes back into the embrace. It only takes Reid a few minutes to wake up though, and when he does, Luke can feel him holding his breath.  
Then he says “Hm, guess I couldn’t keep my hands off you after all”, sounding very amused, and Luke has to giggle.  
“At least you didn’t kick me”, he replies and notices how Reid hasn’t moved away.  
Reid laughs and Luke can feel it vibrating through his whole body, and desperately tries to not think about how nice this feels, or this will get awkward very fast.  
“I’m sure they’ll serve us breakfast in this place, right?”, Reid says, sounding very hopeful, and now Luke has to laugh. Of course Reid would ask after food.

Eventually, they make their way down to the restaurant, where Mrs. Engelblum spots them and of course waves them over.  
“Good Morning! Please, sit with me. I hope you slept well?”  
“Yes, thank you, your hotel is really lovely, Mrs. Engelblum”, Luke replies politely and she tuts.  
“No no, call me Karina, please!” She seems to be really excited and Luke just doesn’t know what to make of her.  
Reid seems equally confused, but nods at her request and busies himself with buttering a slice of bread.  
Luke sees the coffee pot then, and he knows he’s gonna need lots of it if he wants to get through breakfast with this crazy lady, and he pours himself a cup and then also one for Reid, adding three spoons of sugar and some milk without thinking about it.  
It’s only when Mrs. Engelblum makes a weird cooing sound that he notices he probably overstepped. He looks at Reid, ready to apologise, when Reid suddenly leans forward and kisses him and Luke’s whole world stops. He has never expected this to happen and he can’t process how very right it feels, but it’s over before he can do anything, and Reid smiles at him and goes back to his toast.  
Mrs. Engelblum looks like she wants to comment, but is waved over by one of her employees and excuses herself.  
Luke takes a moment to collect himself, then he says hesitantly “Uhm, Reid? You just kissed me.”  
Reid looks up and shrugs. “Yeah, I know. You were about to apologise for making my coffee and that crazy woman would have found that weird because she thinks we’re together, so I had to stop you from talking.” He takes a sip of the coffee and smiles. “It’s good, by the way. Thanks, Luke.”  
With that, he turns back to his toast and Luke just doesn’t know what to say, because there are so many things that he could comment on. The fact that Reid knew that he wanted to apologise. That he likes the coffee Luke made for him, and at that, why does Luke even remember how Reid takes his coffee? Or maybe that he doesn’t seem to find it a big deal that he just kissed him.  
In the end, he settles on “Yeah, okay”, because he just doesn’t know how to express all that.  
Luckily, Mrs. Engelblum takes that moment to announce: “Good news everyone! The snow has cleared and you can all go home! I hope you enjoyed your stay!”

Two days later, Luke is still confused and decides that enough is enough. He needs to talk to Reid and clear this up. So he goes to Katie’s and hopes that he is there, because he does not want to have this conversation at the hospital.  
He is lucky for once, and Reid does open the door, and seems surprised to see him. “Luke? What are you doing here?”  
And wow, his heart still skips a beat when Reid says his first name.  
“Can I come in? I need to ask you something.”  
Reid still seems surprised, but he steps back and lets Luke in, then asks: “Are you okay?”  
Luke has no idea how to actually say this, and maybe he should have thought about that before he came here, so now of course he blurts the first thing that comes to his mind. “I can’t stop thinking about you!”  
Reid raises his eyebrows, then he grins. “That makes sense. I’m awesome, so of course you can’t.”  
“Reid! Can you take this seriously, please?” Luke doesn’t like feeling so out of his element, especially since it seems that Reid is making fun of him.  
He is still grinning and replies: “I am serious. I am pretty awesome.”  
Luke sighs. “Okay, you know what, this was a mistake.”  
But when he turns around, Reid grabs his arm. “Hey, no wait. I promise, I won’t make any more comments about myself. So ask what you wanted to ask.”  
Reid is very close now and his hand is still on his arm and Luke can feel how warm his hand is, but refuses to be distracted by that, and tries to articulate his confusion. “At the charity auction, when you were pretending to be my boyfriend, was that… I mean, is that really how you behave when you’re in a relationship?”  
“Why? What was wrong with it?” Reid is frowning now, and Luke shakes his head. Of course he’s making a mess of this.  
“Nothing. That’s kind of the problem. You were so attentive and nice, and touching me all the time, and I _liked_ it.” There, he said it.  
“Did you now?” Reid’s voice is low and he’s cupping Luke’s cheek with his other hand now, and Luke’s sure he’s blushing, but he continues: “Yeah. Waking up with you was nice, too. And I just need to know, was any of that real? Or could it be?”  
Reid is smiling now, and brushes his thumb over Luke’s cheek. “I don’t have much experience with relationships, but I can’t say that it was hard to pretend to be in one with you. And waking up with you definitely _was_ nice. And”, his gaze flicks to Luke’s lips, “I’d like to kiss you again.”  
When Luke nods, Reid leans in, and when their lips touch, Luke’s world finally starts again, and he is sure that Reid is right there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://hazelestelle.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
